Darcy-Jane Friendship
The friendship between Darcy Edwards and Jane Vaughn began in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. The girls bonded in the Archery Club, which they joined to help relieve daily stress from life. In need of friends, the two grew closer, quickly becoming best friends. They got along very well despite a few minor differences. It is unknown if the two still remain friends as both of them have left the series. Friendship History Season 7 In Standing in the Dark (1), Jane invited Manny and Darcy to the party going at the ski lodge that night. In Standing in the Dark (2), Jane made a comment to Darcy and Peter about getting a room due to their public display of affection, revealing that Derek Haig and Danny Van Zandt are going around telling people that Darcy and Peter slept together, much to Darcy's annoyance. Later, Jane approached Darcy and Manny, and told them that there had been a roofie rapist up at the ski lodge when they were there. In Talking in Your Sleep, Darcy joined the Archery Club and was very good at it. She even invited Jane to join. They began to bond and became friends. Jane even told her real name which she changed. Darcy helped Jane work out Spinner's guy-isms, but when Darcy confided in Jane about Peter's monster stinky breath, she accidentally said something about it to Peter in front the whole class. This made Peter mad at Darcy mad leading to Darcy being mad however, they made up and became best friends. Season 8 In Fight the Power, Darcy and Spinner were Jane's moral support at her football tryout. The two girls later discussed how Darcy still hadn't told Peter she was leaving for Kenya the following day. After leaving, she sent Jane a package from Kenya. Her package to Jane helped her stay faithful in her struggle with the football team. Trivia *Both girls have dated Spinner Mason. *Darcy was Jane's only female best friend in the time frame of season 7. *Both are friends with Manny Santos, who also dated Spinner. *Both girls were victims of sexual assault - Darcy was drugged and raped by an unknown rapist and Jane was molested as a child by her father. *Both girls got into a physical fight with Manny: Darcy in High Fidelity (1) and Jane in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. *Darcy is the only person at Degrassi who knows Jane's birth name, Anastasia Valieri. *Darcy had a conflict with Jane's two friends: Holly J. Sinclair and Mia Jones. *They both kissed Peter Stone, but only Darcy had a relationship with him. *Jane was the first of Darcy's friends to know that she was leaving. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department and the Degrassi Archery Club. Gallery Bow.PNG 1-brucas59gf.jpg Target.PNG 433r.PNG 83-brucas59.jpg 81-brucas59.jpg 5445.PNG 2-brucas59ff.jpg 6556b.PNG 4333vb.PNG 54645cf.PNG 5432.PNG j-darcy.jpg 433c.PNG Dmmwk4.jpg?w=540.jpeg 1786785.jpg 1786785.jpg 12 (4).jpg Dmmkwk4.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-28 at 23.06.26.png Parcy with Jane.jpg Shenae-on-Degrassi-7x01-shenae-grimes-8630986-624-352.jpg Dmmwk4.jpg w=540.jpeg Uptown-girl-pt-2-8.jpg 5442.jpg Deg7170018.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions